It has become increasingly clear that the study of enzymes and metabolic processes in vitro can give only a partial picture of how enzymes actually function in cells. A growing number of investigators have begun to consider how the interaction of macromolecules, their restricted movement, and the high concentration of these components within cells all influence the catalytic action of enzymes in vivo. Accumulating evidence also suggests that many metabolic pathways may be channeled; i.e., intermediates in the pathway are directly transferred from one enzyme to the next without diffusing through the bulk cell fluid. All of these ideas are at the forefront of an emerging discipline that is attempting to meld what we know about cell structure, macromolecular organization, metabolic pathways, and enzyme mechanisms into a coherent picture of how cells carry out their many metabolic processes. The Gordon Research Conference on Enzyme Organization and Cell Function, which began in 1987 and meets bennially, is a multi-disciplinary meeting that brings together enzymologists, structural biologists, cell biologists and molecular biologists who all share a common interest in trying to understand how enzymes, and other macromolecules, are organized and function within cells. This conference is next scheduled to meet January 15-20, 1995 in Oxnard, California. Because the material presented at this conference cuts across so many disciplines and so many areas of cell function, investigators interested in this important avenue of research rarely have the opportunity to interact. It is the aim of this conference to foster the interaction and exchange of ideas among the workers in diverse fields whose research is directed towards elucidating how enzymes are organized and function in vivo.